


Confused....

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Confused....

**Title:** Confused....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

He couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was his quiet demeanour – throughout the debacle of Bella, Jake and Edward, he stayed in the background. Perhaps his sense of humour – more than once he heard the engaging laugh, his head turning automatically towards the happy, carefree sound. Perhaps the loyalty and protectiveness towards family, a characteristic that they shared. It could be the strength – the strong broad shoulders; large capable hands; shockingly sexy teeth that could tear and rend. Whatever it was, yet again he was in the woods outside the house, watching and waiting for a glimpse...  


* * *

**Title:** Conflicted....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“He's there again.”

“I know.”

“He's as drawn to you as you are to him. Are you ever going to give it – give _him_ a chance?”

“It's not that simple.”

Without conscious thought, he stood at the window, piercing golden eyes seeking and finding the silver wolf on the outskirts of the forest. “We're worried about you – you seem so alone. It seems unjust for you to have lost out.”

“It could have been any of us, we knew that going in.”

“Perhaps.”

He avoided looking round, aware of the love and concerned etched into his Carlisle's face.  


* * *

**Title:** Confronted....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Don't pretend Paul. You spend enough time there as it is, you might as well be doing something useful while you're at it.” He flushed, trying to ignore the sniggers coming from Quil and Embry.

“Fine, I'll run patrol. Who am I paired with?”

“Dunno. Jasper said someone would meet you at the boundary. Go on, get. None of us want to have to listen to your angst tonight.” Scowling at missing the party between the Cullens and the tribe, Paul nodded jerkily and shifted, eagerly running towards the path he often prowled.  


* * *

**Title:** Conned....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

The wolves sheer size always stunned him at first glance. Taller than Bella, strength evident in every muscle and sinew, it literally took his breath away. He darted a glance back to his family who were getting into the various cars, the small smile on Jasper's face acknowledgement that his agreement to do this _might_ have been assisted. He couldn't even muster up any anger at the manipulation, moving forward as the silver wolf slipping out of the forest grabbed his attention and all else faded. His eyes were captured and he gave in to the compulsion to move closer...  


* * *

**Title:** Conflagration....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #21: like a moth to a flame  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

He yanked his head back, panting for breath as he muttered “I tried to stay away.....”

“I know, I know.” Lips and bodies slammed together, neither able to stand any distance between them. Hands grasped and caressed as they moved against one another, the ecstasy of finally touching sparking off the desperate need for more. Deep, wet, hot kisses that lingered as they moved inexorably towards what they had both fought against but known was coming. With a muffled cry, Paul dropped to his knees, scrabbling at material that hid what he wanted to see and touch more than anything....  


* * *


End file.
